


I dream of home

by janetcarter



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fix-It, Lovers to Enemies to It's Complicated, Medical, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Wash wakes up at the colony, but she didn't get back without help.





	I dream of home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildandWhirling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildandWhirling/gifts).



> So we're all agreed that Wash is actually alive and was just taken out to the Badlands as a hostage, right? And that she and Mira dated until the Sixers betrayed the colony, right? Rad.

She wakes up to white, head pounding from beeping beside the bed. She feels like she's been hit by a rover. Probably would've been if she hadn't escaped. The IV pricking her arm replaces binding, but her wrists remain red.

There's a button to alert the nurses that she's awake, that she's ready to resume her life, ready to lose those moments with Mira in the countless klicks now between them. She dreamed of the colony in those brutal weeks, but now…

Those hands that held her steady, slicing through restraints… Heavy eyelids close. Maybe she'll dream of their touch.


End file.
